1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to support stand assemblies, and particularly to a support stand assembly for supporting a digital photo frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common for people to take their portable electronic devices, such as digital photo frames, with them when they travel. Typically the photo frames include a stand mounted on the exterior of the frames so that the frames can be positioned upright on a desk or other flat surface. However, externally mounted stands add to the bulk of the frame making them less convenient to carry.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a support stand assembly for supporting a digital photo frame which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.